Love Can't Always Be Perfect
by Life Strong
Summary: One shot series. Love only has one rule: It is random and strange. Sometimes you fall in love with the most unexpected people. However, all love is beautiful. Will contain crack pairings and slash. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Beautiful Lies

_**If I had ever known how much you would mean to me, I would have never spoken those three little words. However, all I really saw that day was a chirpy little ghoul with a smile that could light up the sky with its beauty. **_

_**"Hello," you said, "I'm Grim Creeper."**_

**_Normally, I never would have replied to anyone who spoke to me, but you looked so innocent and lonely I just couldn't bring myself to ignore you. "Greetings, Grim Creeper," I smiled and bowed._**

_**I then did the unthinkable. "Call me Spy," I said, smiling as naturally as I could.**_

_**You then smiled again. If I had known how hard it was to get you to smile, I would of felt so honored. I didn't know you then though. I wish it was still possible to know you know.**_

* * *

Spy placed his head in his hands and fought to control the swirling emotions that were ripping his heart to shreds. The sky was black with storm clouds and the beach grey from lack of light. It was like the world was feeling his pain of having to watched as they buried his dead lover. Like the universe was morning the loss of such an innocent soul too.

Others looked at him with sympathy. Some even tried to comfort him. He pushed them all away; he couldn't lose someone else like this. Not it it hurt this badly.

* * *

**_It was two weeks later when we were assigned the mission that sealed our fates. It was a warm sunny day that had a lovely quiet aura to it. _**

**_"Spy Rise, I need you to go to Vampire Junction," Spyro informed me, his body shaking. Spyro was always the nervous type; it may be from his stressful job as leader._**

**_I looked at him, "Another kidnapping?"_**

**_The purple wonder nodded sadly, "Yeah. This time it's a golding official too."_**

**_"This ought to go over well. Is this a solo mission?"_**

**_Spyro shook his head at me, "No, it's not. I have arranged for you a partner for this mission. You need an Undead type to go in a specific zone. You've met Grim Creeper, right?"_**

**_I nodded slowly. I remembered the way your smiled gleaned when I had spoken to you and for the first time in my life I hoped I wasn't blushing. _**

**_I knew it was foolish to have a crush on some one I barely knew but no one could help loving you._**

**_You then came to stand behind Spyro and you waved sheepishly. I smiled and waved back, making Spyro raise an eyebrow. I was never really known to be friendly._**

**_"Okay then, I've filled Grim in on the mission and so you two can go now I guess," our leader mumbled nervously. I shrugged and trudged off towards Flynn so that he could transport us there. You walked quietly beside me; your face was scrunched up in thought._**

**_That was the first time I really noticed something was wrong with you. However, I knew I hadn't known you for long and it was possible you were merely having a bad day and so I kept quiet. _**

* * *

Spy watched as they lowered Grim' s body into the ground. He wanted to cry and yell obscenities at the sky, but he resisted his urges. Screaming wouldn't really help anything and he knew how much the little ghoul had hated his foul mouth.

A few Undead elements started to sing a old death song. The lyrics filled his ears with a haunting melody of the other side; it made him feel sick. He knew he was dead, did they really have to sing to prove that?

* * *

**_The night you came knocking at my door was probably one of the experiences of my life. You were standing there in the rain as your body shivered. I could tell it wasn't from the cold but I immediately slung a blanket around you and pulled you inside. I made you a cup of hot chocolate and you giggled when the whipped cream exploded on me. _**

**_I loved the way your giggle sounded. It was like a beautiful melody._**

**_"Thank you, Spy," you hummed as you took a sip of the warm drink._**

**_"You're welcome," I mumbled, "now what's wrong?"_**

**_"Pardon me? I just got caught in the rain?" you asked._**

**_I narrowed my eyes, "Grim, I know you're lying. Now tell me -," I stopped. Your arms, I had noticed for the first time, was covered in scars. Tons and tons of angry little scars._**

**_ You knew that I saw them but you tried to hide it. "Oh, um, those are my battle scars."_**

**_"Grim, I know better. Those are not battle scars; they're self inflicted. You've been cutting yourself."_**

**_"I'm sorry. You're right, these scars come from the battles I fight with myself," you started sobbing at this point. I didn't care that you were still wet, all I wanted was to comfort you, and so I remember wrapping you up in a hug._**

**_"Grim, why are you depressed?" I asked. You sobbed and looked up._**

**_"Because no one has ever cared about me, Spy. My parents shunned me for being small and smart instead of a bulky mindless reaping machine. My peers at the reaping academy made fun of me because I was the top of the class. My own element hates me because I'm 'too innocent'. No one has ever cared, and I guess I just quit caring too."_**

**_Those words broke me. I wanted to scream 'I care,' at the top of my lungs. I wanted to hurt everyone who had hurt you. Mostly, I wanted prove you wrong about yourself._**

**_This was the moment I knew I was hopelessly in love with you. This was the moment I knew I would be yours whether you wanted me or not. As I held you closer, this became the moment I made it my new mission in life to try to fix you._**

* * *

The funeral had ended three hours ago and yet there Spy stood, his eyes locked on his lover's grave. A bouquet of small lilac flowers lay on his tombstone; Spy had put them there.

Spy smiled slightly at the flowers; lilac was Grim' s favorite color.

The others had left by now. It had been a small ceremony consisting of all of the Skylanders. Grim' s parents hadn't come.

* * *

_**"I can't believe you two," Dino Rang spat at us, his boomerang raised up in the air.**_

_**You backed away in fear and hurt. No, I would not let him hurt you. I wouldn't; I couldn't.**_

_**"What's your fucking problem, ass hat?" I snarled back at him. You cringed; curse words always made you cringe. Most of the times, I would try to censor myself, but today I was angry. Very, very angry.**_

**_"My problem is how the let a bunch of gays become Skylanders. What are you doing to do, protect rainbows?"_**

**_This time, you looked shocked. Like he knew something you didn't want you to know. I then realized that those words hit home for you. A little too close to home._**

**_"Oh, so you're just worried that others are going to mock you because you secretly think Grim has a cute butt," I laughed. You blushed; you were adorable when you blushed._**

**_Dion Rang looked appalled, "You're the one that thinks he has a nice ass."_**

**_You blushed deeper. I knew the entire subject was making you uncomfortable and that I would have to switch the topic off of you swiftly._**

**_I looked Dino Rang dead in the eye, "Grim does have a nice ass."_**

**_All around us other Skylanders gasped. Some looked appalled, but most of them were smiling in encouragement. _**

**_Trap Shadow glared at me, "You're gay! How! You're a freakin robot!"_**

**_"Okay, first of all, it's called being bisexual. Considering you're uneducated I'll break that down for you. Bi means two, and so a bisexual likes two sexes. There are only two sexes, and so they like both. Is your idiotic brain following this? Never mind, I don't care. Secondly, I am different from most robots. I have a working brain instead of a computer chip because that was the way I was born. Yes, born. Well, it's not really a brain; it just works like one. It's called adaptive technology. Basically, it grew with me and my experiences and it allowed me to feel things the way I would feel them if I had a brain. Anymore questions, moron?"_**

**_Trap Shadow looked confused. However, he did have one question, "Are you in love with Grim? You spend a lot of time around him."_**

**_I paused. Did I really want to confess it right here right now? _**

**_I then smirked; hell yeah I did._**

**_"Yes. Got a problem with it or does Mr. Spyder Bomb here need to teach you some respect?" I said as I pulled out one of my oh so famous spyders._**

**_"No, no, it's okay. Good day," Trap Shadow scampered away, Dino Rang not far behind him. I looked at you and the smile on your face was glowing. It was genuine. _**

**_It was perfect._**

* * *

It was two days after the funeral. Spy had locked himself in his bunker when he left Grim' s grave and hadn't been out since. Some wondered what he was doing in there but many didn't really care.

Spy scoffed; and they wondered why he hated them.

The robot, however, was doing something else entirely. He was writing letters. Letters to Grim about all the memories that they had shared. What he would do with the letters he didn't know but he continued to write them anyways.

* * *

_**"Spy," you said as tears rushed down your face, "I'm sorry this ever happened."**_

_**I looked at you, heart broken, "What are you talking about?"**_

_**"I'm sorry that you had to meet me."**_

_**"Why are you sorry for such a thing like that? You know I love you," I wrapped you in my arms and held you, but your body was stiff. **_

_**"Because I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this," you sighed, your pale blue eyes trained on the ground.**_

_**I shook my head, "Grim, don't be like this. You're a fantastic person. No matter what you're feeling you bring joy to others, especially me. You're not a waste."**_

_**"Beautiful lies. All of that was a beautiful lie. It made me feel better, sure, but it's fake all the same. Life is a beautiful lie, Spy. I'm tired of telling it."**_

_**I looked at you, shocked. You couldn't mean any of this, could you?**_

* * *

Spy dropped his pen, his whole body shaking. That memory hurt just to think about. He then shook his head and grabbed another piece of paper.

His chest had never hurt this much.

* * *

_**The days blurred past after that. You was still depressed and there was nothing I could do to cheer you up. Others noticed too. You never smiled or laughed. You weren't the Grim they knew.**_

**_You wasn't the Grim I knew either._**

**_However, one thing stayed the same. You still had the same drive to do what was right. _**

**_"Spy," you said calmly as you lifted your scythe. _**

**_"What is it, Grim?" I asked as I took out a Gear Gollum._**

**_"Look behind you"_**

**_There behind me was a purely evil being ready to slaughter one of us. I knew then one of us wouldn't make it._**

* * *

With one last look around Spy slowly walked out his bunker. It was nighttime and no one was around.

He was glad for that; he didn't want anyone to see him.

Slowly Spy walked over to a small grey tombstone, his chest becoming tighter and tighter from pain. Finally he stopped in front of the grave. He then left a pale white envelope on top of the soil of Grim' s grave and laid down next to it.

Spy cried then. He couldn't help it. All of the pent up pain and anger finally escaped him. Spy cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

_**The beast roared and lunged towards me, it's eyes sparkling with blood lust.**_

_**This was it. I was going to die. But you, you couldn't handle that thought. Just like I had to protect you, you had to protect me. I guess that's why you leaped in front of me. At least, that's what my heart tells me.**_

_**"Grim!" I cried. You're body was laying before me mangled and bloodied, but for the first time in what felt like forever you were smiling.**_

_**"It's okay," you said as you reached up to touch my face, "It's all okay now."**_

_**"How Grim! You're dying! How can this all be okay!"**_

_**You then sighed slightly, "Because even though I'm dying, this is the closest I've ever came to feeling alive."**_

**_"What are you -"_**

**_"I've never belonged, Spy. I know it's true and deep down you do too. Neither of us have ever really belonged. However, we found a sense of it in each other. That's why you fell for me. That's why I fell for you. Now though, there is no one to judge us except ourselves. I'd rather be here right now bleeding out than back at the citadel pretending that I was meant to be there."_**

**_That was the last thing you said to me. I watched the light fade from your eyes and with a heavy heart I knew you was right._**

**_Life is just a beautiful lie. However, yours will always be the most beautiful to me._**

* * *

"Do you know what caused it, Whirlwind?" Spyro asked the dragicorn gently, his eyes on the body laying before him.

Whirlwind then looked at Spy Rise, "It seems as if he died of a broken heart."

Spyro nodded. He knew what the reaper meant to the robot. "Well then we'll bury then next to each other."

Whirlwind nodded, "Yes. I'm sure they would love that."

Spyro nodded back, "Isn't that the truth."


	2. Circus For A Psycho

**Warning: this one shot is M rated for violence, murder, obsessive /controlling relationship, Gore, and more. If offended by such things, do not read. Circus For A Psycho is by Skillet. I do not own it.**

He was dark and mysterious. A larger than life representation of all my nightmares combined. He was horrifying and cold, and yet in a sense loving. He was a monster, and he was mine.

My name is Gear Shift, and this is how my favorite nightmare started.

* * *

"Gear, Sprocket, Spy, you have got to come with me," Roller Brawl groaned loudly, her pink hair straightened and her body clad in a black sparkly top and tight leather skinnys. Gear Shift paused and looked at her with an eyebrow raised; she only dressed like that when she wanted to impress. She was even wearing make up. That was something really strange.

Sprocket looked at her and scoffed, "Why are you dressed all fancy?"

"I am going to Bonebella on a date and I -"

"A date with who?" Spy chipped in, his eyes narrowing at her. Gear laughed lightly; he was like a big brother to everyone.

Roller Brawl rolled her eyes, "Terrafin, so calm yourself. Anyways, you guys are going with me because I'm nervous."

"The amazing Roller Brawl is nervous?" Spy chucked, making Sprocket hit the back of his head.

"Spy, I'll make you a deal. If you shut up and go I'll make Grim go."

Spy pretended to consider it, "sure, I'll go."

"Good. Now Sprocket, I also hear that Ra-"

"I'm goin. Don't you worry about it," Sprocket rushed quickly. Gear looked at her and shook her head. If only she knew how un secret her crush was.

Roller Brawl looked at Gear and frowned. Gear had a reputation of being quiet. Not that she was shy or anything, but she would much rather stay and read than do most things. Going to a nightclub included.

"Please, Gear, do it. Please," Roller Brawl sighed. Gear looked at her and sighed.

"I guess it won't kill me," she said as the others cheered. Little did she know, this night would change her life forever.

* * *

Gear twirled in the mirror, a small frown on her face. Here she was, dressed in a silky gold party dress and flats getting ready to go to a club. She had nobody to meet there after they arrive, and she always hated being the wallflower. Gear sighed; the things she would do her friends.

"Hey, Gear you ready? Wow, you look pretty," Sprocket smiled soothingly, on her back. Gear smiled and nodded. She was as ready as she ever would be.

Gear nodded, "Sure, I guess."

"Of course you are. C'mon now, we'll have a blast at Bonebella. Who knows, maybe you'll find a man there," Sprocket teased as she pinched Gear on the cheek.

"I highly doubt it," Gear sighed, walking away from the mirror and out into the street. For a moment, she thought she had saw a small shadow scurry into her backyard, but she shook it off. It was only her paranoia. Nothing more.

* * *

Bonebella, in a word, was chaotic. It was in a cave with deep purple crystal walls, the floor sparkled from the dark grey marble placed down as a dance floor, the people inside danced and yelled like wild animals, and the place smelled of booze and other nefarious things. Gear Shift wrinkled her nose; how could people be into this sort of thing?

"Oh chillax, Gear, you'll have fun!" Roller Brawl cheered, her arms slung around Terrafin' s neck. The vampire was obviously drunk, and she definitely was not showing any modesty.

Gear sighed, "If by fun you mean standing in a corner downing gin and getting violated by drunk perverts, then yes, I shall."

"That's the spirit!" Roller giggled, ignoring her sarcasm, "tata!"

With that, the vampire was gone. Gear huffed; now she was all alone in some strange place with strange people. Just great. The only thing she liked about the place was the music. On stage was a gothic wolf man with a bone guitar; his pants black and tattered and his eyes coated in black eyeliner. Gear recognized him at once. Wolfgang; a villain turned hero thanks to a traptanium crystal.

"Let's give it up ladies and gents," Wolfgang called out gruffly, a smirk on his face. Gear found herself drawn to the stage; she had no idea his voice was that haunting. Wolfgang saw her and winked, "for my next song, I shall sing Circus For A Psycho! Enjoy, you creepy critters of the night!"

Gear smiled as he sang the song. It was gruff and deep, and it reminded her of some twisted love song.

You push me till I break  
And the anger turns to rage  
Why can't you just leave me alone?  
Got your finger on the trigger you think that you're the winner  
But you're gonna get kicked off your throne, no

Soon, she was dancing to it. Gear did not know why; maybe it was the booze or maybe the fact that had been up right for too long, but she started dancing along with the crowd without a care.

You think you're gonna hurt me  
Get ready to get dirty  
You created this beast inside (This beast inside)  
Pull the noose tighter and lift a little higher  
Cause you're killing me slowly  
I ain't ready to die  
(Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die)

Gear laughed as she twirled to the depressing song, her mind whirling. She felt great; alive even. Wolfgang, who had been watching the entire performance smiled at her and motioned for her to come up on the stage with him.

Tonight, get ready for a fight  
So now you know  
It's time to ride  
A circus for a psycho  
Round and round we go  
Lookout below  
Cause I want off this  
I want off this  
Circus for a psycho (Psycho, C-C-Cho)  
Circus for a psycho (Psycho here we go)  
(Psycho here we go)

Everybody down gonna burn it to the ground  
Can't keep this beast inside (This beast inside)  
Never again (Never again)  
Never again (Never again)  
You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die  
Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die

The trapmaster, after encouragement from the crowd, allowed herself to be pulled up on stage by the ex-villain. His hands were warm, she noticed, and his arms strong as he lifted her with ease. He motioned to the silver bone throne behind him, which she had just noticed, and she allowed him to set her into it's pillowy deep purple cushions. He smiled and continued the song.

Tonight, get ready for a fight  
So now you know  
It's time to ride  
A circus for a psycho  
Round and round we go  
Lookout below  
Cause I want off this  
I want off this  
Circus for a psycho (Psycho, C-C-Cho)  
Circus for a psycho (Psycho here we go)

You think you're gonna hurt me  
Get ready to get dirty  
Gonna burn this place to the ground

Tonight, get ready for a fight  
So now you know  
It's time to ride  
A circus for a psycho  
Round and round we go  
Lookout below  
Cause I want off this  
I want off this  
Circus for a psycho  
Never again  
Never again

You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die  
Round and round we go  
Lookout below  
Cause I want off this  
I want off this  
Circus for a psycho (Psycho, C-C-Cho)  
Circus for a psycho (Psycho, here we go)  
Circus for a psycho  
Circus for a psycho  
(Psycho here we go)

With that, the song was over. The crowd cheered for a moment then dispersed to get more booze. Gear, however, was smiling like an idiot as calmed from her metal music high.

"Damn good show, huh?" Wolfgang chuckled, holding out his hand. After a moment she realized a scarlet flower in it and she took it, looking embarrassed. "Aww, no need to be embarrassed; pretty ladies always get flowers. So, what brings you here? You don't seem like the type to be a Bonebella regular."

"I'm not," Gear said standing up from the throne, "I came with a few friends who are on a date."

"So you're on a date? Bummer, I was going to buy you a drink."

Gear Shift paused; no one had ever really tried to flirt with her before. "I'm not on a date myself, and that drink sounds pretty nice. Worked up a thirst listening to you sing."

Wolfgang chuckled loudly at this, making Gear Shift slightly confused, "I bet you did baby doll. Now come on. I gotta Cotton Candy Martini with your name written all over it."

"With just sugar or salt, I hope," Gear joked back, making Wolfgang smirk in her direction. Maybe, but maybe, Bonebella wasn't that bad of a place.

* * *

That night, Gear Shift was on cloud nine. She had danced and laughed her way to the ripe time of one a.m. when she started to get a little too tipsy. Wolfgang, who she had discovered was a big old teddy bear disgusted as a rock star, walked her home as she continued to twirl in the streets.

"Do you always do this when you're drunk in the streets, baby doll?" He asked jokingly, making her giggle loudly.

"No," she yelled, "just when I'm with handsome men like you."

Wolfgang blushed lightly at the comment but brushed it off, "So you think I'm handsome, huh?"

Gear Shift paused and looked at him, "Oh God yeah. That voice and those abs, dag on boy you are fine," she laughed at last, running towards him and jumping onto his back. The ex-villain just laughed and continued to piggy back her to her home.

"Uh, baby doll, is there normally blood coming out of your window?" Wolfgang asked nervously as he approached her house, noticing the red liquid immediately as it dripped from her windowsill.

Gear sobered up some, "No?"

"I don't got a good feeling about this," Wolfgang muttered as he set her down on the ground. She walked to her front door carefully, punched in the passcode to the front door, and opened the door. She immediately wish she hadn't.

"Holy shit," Wolfgang said wide eyes as he took in her living room, Gear gagging beside him.

Nailed to the wall was the butchered and smiling body of Quigley the mabu boy, his blood splattered and a note next to him reading your next.

* * *

For weeks after that, Gear Shift had lived in various friends houses. She had lived with Spy Rise, Grim Creeper, Roller Brawl, Sprocket, Rattle Shake, and even Wolfgang. Wolfgang had been the most sympathetic towards her and so here she was, laying on his bed at three in the morning alone and afraid as he slept on the couch.

Gear felt guilty. This was his house; he should be sleeping on the bed. However, the wolf man just shook his head and said, "A good man always lets a lady in distress have her space when she needs it." Gear hated that. As bad as it sounded to admit, she needed him next to her to sleep. The nightmares wouldn't leave her alone and lately, she had started to fall for the ex-villain.

"Can't sleep either huh?" His rough sleepy voice chuckled, making her snap up into a sitting position in fright. Once she saw it was just Wolfgang she calmed and nodded. "Me either baby doll," Wolfgang sighed as he shut the door, walked over to her, and sat on the corner of his large black bed. Gear' s white metal skin heated as he did so, her heart beating in her chest.

"Wolfgang?" She asked sheepishly, afraid to say what was on her mind.

He looked at her, "yes, baby doll?"

"Will you sleep here with me?" She paused, waiting for a response. After a moment he grunted and got under the covers, his eyes staring deeply into hers, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gearie," he chuckled, almost asleep, "don't let the bed bugs bite."

He glanced over at her, waiting for her to snap at him for making such a joke. However, his only response was her quiet breathes as she finally was able to sleep. Wolfgang smiled; she was so beautiful.

* * *

"Okay, ladies and gents, get ready for Wolfgang!" A hyper wolf like DJ with shaggy blue fur named Ryker called out, twirling the mic as the drunken crowd at Bonebella cheered. Wolfgang chuckled and walked onto the stage as the crowd roared, making him chuckle. He smiled as his girlfriend of three months, Gear Shift, waved to him in the crowd.

It had felt like forever since Wolfgang had last performed. Three more children had ended up butchered on their doorstep by whatever psycho was out there, and it got to the point where he rarely ever left his house or let her leave. Tonight, however, was an exception. She needed the air and the night out, so he agreed to do a stage show at Bonebella again.

He pulled out his guitar and started strumming an old ACDC song he heard once while on earth. The crowd swayed to the music as they chugged their alcohol, their worries draining as they downed the gin. Gear herself swayed to the music until she was bumped into. She jumped and looked to only find Blobbers the mabu smiling sheepishly at her.

"Excuse me, miss Skylander miss, I'm lost. Will you help me?" The chubby mabu asked, fidgeting nervously. Wolfgang' s performance came to an intermission and so she nodded.

"Sure, Blobbers," she smiled sweetly.

Up on the stage, Wolfgang watched the conversation with narrowed eyes. Something about the mabu man was off to him, but he couldn't remember what. He jumped off the stage and shoved his way through the crowd over to them.

Wolfgang placed his arm protectively around Gear and narrowed his eyes at Blobbers, "And who are you?"

"There is no need to be so uptight, Wolfgang," Gear chided, making him growl slightly, "and this is Blobbers."

Wolfgang' s eyes widened at the name. He had met Blobbers before, he knew he had, but where he couldn't remember. Alarm bells were going off in his head and he knew to Gear Shift away from him.

"Gearie, come with me," Wolfgang growled as he grabbed her wrist tightly, his blood boiling. No way in hell was he going to let her help him.

"No, Wolfgang, and get your hands off me!"

"Just listen to me!" Wolfgang shrieked, making others look at him, "You can't go!"

"And why not!" She yelled back, crossing her arms. Wolfgang took a few deep breaths then looked at her sadly.

"Because Gearie," he said, trying to keep his voice down, "I don't trust him."

Gear Shift scoffed and eyed Wolgang skeptically. The techno lights danced off of her cool metal skin as DJ Ryker continued to play heavy metal songs. Wolfgang' s eyes bore into hers but she shook her head, "Why can't I?"

"Because," Wolfgang started, "I can't remember why, but I know I can't trust him. Please, stay."

"You're ridiculous, Wolfgang. This is Blobbers were talking about. Sweet innocent Blobbers."

Wolfgang at this point was furious. He had no idea why she was not listening to his warning, but the more she refused the angrier he got. He reached out without thinking and grabbed her shoulders tightly, his body trembling. "I. Said. NO!" He roared, causing everyone to gasp. He realized how he was grabbing her and stopped, but was too late, "Gearie I'm -"

"Don't, just don't " Gear Shift spat, tears in her eyes, "Just leave me the fuck alone."

With that, she motioned for Blobbers to follow her as she walked out the door. Wolfgang himself felt deflated and enraged. Why was Blobbers so familiar to him? He slung his guitar over his shoulder and decided to concentrate on music when it hit him.

Two years before, when Wolfgang was still a villain, he had found a carnival ran by pirates. The place was creepy and deserted; he decided it was a great place for an Undead concert. He had approached the captain running the place, who agreed after losing a game of Skystones, and had set up his gear in a beer hall at the back of the island. The news of his concert had spread quickly, but it had turned into a nightmare.

It had went smoothly at first; every one was drunk and singing along. However, a blood curdling scream erupted and everything went black. When he had awoken, everyone else was dead except for him and a short and plump mabu man. Dozens of dead mutilated bodies were scattered in the beer hall, and the mabu whistled the tune Wolfgang had been playing earlier, writing Blobber' s Revenge with blood on the wall.

Wolfgang snapped out of the shock from his recent discovery and ran out of Bonebella. He had to find Gear Shift in time.

* * *

"So, where do you live?" Gear Shift asked, her mind a million miles away. Blobbers pointed to the left, and so she started to the left. They entered a dark and unwelcoming forest, but Gear shook off her fear.

"Pretty nasty fight in there," he chuckled nervously, making Gear shake her head.

"Not your fault," she sighed ,"he gets too controlling at times."

Blobbers nodded but looked at her, "Maybe he had a point or reason to be so distrusting."

"I mean, in a way, he does. There are horrible people who will do horrible things, but that doesn't mean he can tell me I can't leave the house."

"Well, yes, but maybe he thinks you will be tricked by someone and hurt."

Gear Shift scoffed, "And what makes you say that?"

"Why haven't you noticed?" Blobbers chuckled darkly, making her back up a little," I asked you to help me find my way home, yet I seem to know where it's at, don't I?"

Gear stopped and looked in horror. His house was littered with skeletons of children and bloodied clown costumes. On top of a light pole was Quigley' s hat, and in the pool face down was one of Wilikin children that she couldn't name of.

"It was - it was you!" She screamed in horror, starting to turn around and go the other way. However, huge chains erupted from the ground and wrapped up her legs, causing her to fall onto her back. Blobbers pulled out a knife from a pocket and chuckled.

"Well golly you're slow."

Gear regretted not listening to Wolfgang. Here she was, about to be murdered by some insane mabu kid when she could of just taken his warning. No, she just had to be defiant and independent.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as Blobbers pulled out a few more blades, her heart beating in her chest.

"Well, you see, it all started a few years back at Cutthroat Carnival. Those pirates there were horrible bosses. They stank, paid poorly, and loved to torture employees with their clown music and chainsaws. I wanted out, and the only way to get out was to sneak aboard some one else's ship. Then you Skylanders came along, promised to get me out, BUT THEN YOU FUCKING LEFT ME THERE! The pirates got worse after that. They would make it a pastime to hurt me and mock me, and would take bets on how long I could withstand the pain. I got beat with hot irons, whipped with glass imbedded whips, and I won't even go into detail on what else they done. They took my pride, but they wouldn't have if you Skylanders would have saved me. Now, I want revenge on you."

Gear Shift was stunned. Blobbers had always seemed so sweet and calm, not like a psychotic killer. "Why did you kill those kids?" She asked at last.

Blobbers just shrugged, "I had to get you to go looney tunes somehow."

"Why me? I had nothing to do with you being abandoned."

"No, you didn't," he began, "but I need an inside source and a robot is perfect. Drill Sergent is too old school. Bouncer is too big. Spy Rise wouldn't believe me for a second and shoot me right on the spot. Magna Charge is too stupid in my opinion. You though? You're perfect. Such sweet white metal skin and precious robot eyes, why, no one could tell I have control until it was too late." With that he took a rather large blade and cut her chest open, making her scream in pain, "now where is your control panel?"

"It's in her brain, dumbass, and I would difference," came a gruff new voice, and Gear gasped when she recognised it. Wolfgang.

"Ah yes, nice to see you recovered from that concert a few years ago, old friend," Blobbers laughed maniacally, "Let's say you quit that good guy act and start being a villain again."

"No can do, mate, and I am not your friend," Wolfgang growled.

"Oh? Are really going tell me that all this love garbage really gave you a change of heart? What happened to you? You used to be great; now you're a joke."

"Listen here you psychotic weasel," Wolfgang snarled, "I'll admit. It's cliche. She changed me after I fell for her. It still is true though. I love her. I won't let you touch her."

Blobbers clapped slowly, standing up. "Oh? You and what army?"

Wolfgang smirked, "Glad you asked mate."

With the snap of his fingers Skylanders started to emerge from their hiding spot deep in the woods. Blobbers swallowed; about twenty Skylanders appeared.

"It's all over now. Blobbers, you're under arrest," Wolfgang smirked, "Hope you like the looney bin."

* * *

It only took five minutes for the Skylanders to defeat Blobbers, get his confession, and to heal Gear Shift. Thankfully Whirlwind was nearby in a graveyard (doing God only knows what) and was blast her with healing rainbows until she regained consciousness.

"Gearie?" Wolfgang asked quietly, his heart thundering.

Gear Shift looked up at Wolfgang. She had heard him declare his love for her, and although at times he was a little rough around the edges at times, and a little too controlling, she loved him too. Wordlessly, she walked over to him and kissed him, her face burning as the others around her cheered. Wolfgang placed his arms around her neck and kissed back.

"I was worried about you Gearie," he smiled, making her smile back.

"I know," she whispered, "I heard it all."

"Wait, everything?"'he asked, blushing.

"Everything," she repeated, kissing him again.

* * *

This was only the beginning to their love story. At first, it was rocky. They fought constantly, but after that night, there was a spark between them that no one could deny. He continued to sing at Bonebella, and on occasion she would go to watch his shows.

Oh yes, their love was complicated and scary. However, as the song that started it all stated, he was killing her slowly but she wasn't ready to die.

**Author' s Note: It's been a while since I updated this one, lol. This is the longest one shot I've done (about 4,000 words or so!) But I don't feel like one of my best. I write sad things better but you all would have killed me if I had posted another death story. So here is a near death story.**

**I've had a few requested pairings, and I am working on them (very slowly mind you) but I just really liked this pairing. Hope you enjoyed. As always, XOXO, Life Strong. **


	3. King and Lionheart

The mind is a powerful thing. It can make you or break you. It lets your words flow and it can change your ideology in a matter of seconds. A mind can change you.

Except, mine controls me.

I can't breathe. I can't sleep. I can't speak.

All I can do is think. I feel no feelings and I have no morals. All I have are my thoughts. All I have are the memories of the before.

* * *

Blastermind walked slowly, his steps hard as he walked away from the crowd. The music was loud, too loud, and he glared at the small minded individuals around him as he pulled out a novel to read, tired of the party even though it had only started twenty five minutes prior. The old him would have loved the party, but now, his mind told him to read. So, he did.

The small purple skinned male found himself immersed in a world unseen as the hero fled from unspeakable horrors. Blastermind smirked; the novel reminded him of his life. A migraine then shot through him, causing him to groan. He wasn't supposed to have any emotions, especially positive ones.

"Yo, oldie over there, can't you even stop readin for a second!" Snap Shot, a very popular member of the Trap Team, yelled, sloshing a good amount of alcohol onto himself. Blastermind just looked at him for a moment, then continued reading.

"Can't you hear him, Blaster? He's speaking to you!" Head Rush smirked, walking towards him, a predatory smile on her face, "Or are you too busy thinking of what we're going to do tonight?"

Of all the skylanders he could not stand, Head Rush had to have been the most annoying. She constantly flirted, groped, or talked innapropritaley with him because he was so much more smaller than her, and mute, and it frustrated him to no end. Of course, there was noting he could do - he didn't have a voice to tell her no.

Thankfully, that night, someone else did. "Aww, leave him alone, Head Rush. Party with me instead. I love partying with women like you," Whallop, a rather massive trap team member, winked, taking a shot of alcohol and screaming loudly.

Blastermind shook his head; he sometimes wondered what exactly Whallop was compensating for with that loud mouth of his.

Head Rush nodded and grabbed a pint of her own, the liquid sloshing out of the pint and into the floor. Blaster then continued reading, his migraine getting worse.

"So, what ya reading?" Whallop, who had snuck up on the smaller male, asked, making him jump. Blast only smiled slightly and held up his novel, entitled The Summary of A Million, which oddly made Whallop smile, "Oh yeah, I've read that."

Blastermind was now shocked. Whallop actually read a book?

"Hey, I see that look on your face, and yes, I read. Now, you pumped for that year long mission that starts tomorrow?" Whallop sat down in the floor across from him, watching him closely. Blastermind was honestly put off by this, for he thought it was a little creepy. However, he was making an attempt at a conversation with him, and so he nodded slowly.

Honestly, he dreaded that mission as much as his mind would let him. Why would he want to be stuck on a boat with Whallop for a year? The mission, which was to find the elusive Dr. Krankcase, and to get any and all information out of him, was dangerous, lengthy, and required be surrounded by one two many morons for his liking. However, he would not complain. Maybe, just maybe, Dr. Krankcase could help him with his situation.

Blastermind' s migraine then quadrupled, making him drop the book and clutch his head. He wasn't supposed to think of being helped; the crystals wouldn't allow it. They wanted his body to gain knowledge, and if he had known how evil they were he never, ever, would have used them while trying to fight that ham dragon.

"Hey, are you okay?" Whallop asked, noticing the apparent pain his fellow Skylander was in. His question was never answered, for Blastermind got up and ran past him, leaving the celebration party for Flynn and Cali' s engagement.

Head Rush walked and and stood not to Whallop, who was looking at the wide open door of the game room in Flynn' s ship, and whistled, "Boy, he's a strange one ain't he?"

"Something isn't right about him," Whallop said quietly, picking up the small green book the small male had thrown down,"and I want to know what."

"He has a stick up his ass is all," Head Rush snorted, handing him a fresh pint of alcohol, "now come on and party!"

Whallop nodded and downed the pint in a gulp, his mind swirling from the alcohol and his questions. Whatever was wrong with Blastermind wasn't going to stay hidden for long.

* * *

The boat rocked gently as it left port, the two Skylanders standing stiffly right next to each other. Neither of them said anything, mostly because one couldn't speak, and instead they watched the drifting islands float past them.

"So, um, here's your book from last night," Whallop finally stated, gently handing the four foot eleven male next to him the novel he had left in the ship the day before. Blastermind just nodded and took the book, still gazing at the islands. Whallop then frowned, "Dude, you okay? You never speak."

Blastermind just shrugged, noting that his crystals started to glow a darker purple than normal. Whallop must have done something to agitate them, and he would have to get the much larger, six foot five male to stop talking. Quickly. And so, he did what he normally did, he waved a hand to excuse himself to go off to read. Whallop, who was satisfied with this, crossed his arms and sighed.

"You can't run away from others all the time, dude. You have to let someone know what exactly is going on in that mind of yours," he called after the purple skylander, who ignored him. Why couldn't he understand that no one could understand his mind because he wasn't in control of himself?

Blastermind used to he so happy. But he found the ham dragon, and consequently, the crystals found him.

* * *

It had been three months since they had first started their journey on Flynn' s ship, and Blastermind was shocked to find he actually enjoyed Whallop' s company. The larger skylander could be obnoxious at times, but he was a lot more bearable then he originally thought. Currently, the two of them sat in a dining hall in the ship; Whallop was eating a pizza and Blast sipping on a small cup of tea.

"Want some pizza?" Whallop burped, pushing the greasy food towards him. Blastermind, who had never liked pizza to begin with, shook his head. He found that the food was often too greasy and had too much sauce. Whallop, however, was not satisfied with his response, "Either you eat this food or I'm going to force it down your throat."

Blast jumped, looking alarmed at the statement. Whallop had never been that aggressive before, and honestly, it would not take much for him to actually force him to eat it. The crystals, he noticed, became black with anger at the idea, and Blast could tell they did not want him to taste it. Blastermind sat there silently for a moment, then reached out for the slice of cheese pizza. He ate the piece slowly, finding that it wasn't like he remembered it at all. In fact, he found that he liked the greasy, bubbly cheese pizza, and with a small smile he reached for another piece.

Whallop was quite pleased with himself, "Sorry for sounding so cruel, but, dude, your tiney. How much do you weigh? A hundred pounds?"

Blaster frowned and held up fingers slowly, telling the other Skylander his weight the best he could. The shocked look on the others face was enough to get him to look down in shame.

"Dude, you only weigh eighty - five pounds?"

Blast nodded, feeling slightly sick as the pizza started making his stomach churn. He had not eaten for over a year, and such a heavy meal was not a good idea. Whallop, who was still shocked that he was indeed that little, walked over to the smaller male and patted him on the back, "Don't worry, I'll get ya all healthy soon. Go to bed, huh friend?"

Blast only attempted to smile, which looked like a wince of pain to his companion, and he trekked his way to his room on the ship. He stopped when he reached his room, the glass porthole on the door catching his attention.

For in the glass, he could his reflection, and in his reflection he could see the crystals were duller and his eyes were brighter. Blastermind smiled, genuinely smiled, for the first time in what felt like a millennium.

* * *

"Have you ever danced before?" Whallop asked one night, a bright goofy smile on his face. Blast cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, a small smirk on his face. "Aww, don't look at me like that. It's a legit question, man!"

Blast grinned widely, still unused to the sensation of smiling. Emotions were so foreign to him, and honestly, he hadn't felt this free in a while. He knew Whallop was the source of all these emotions, and part of him wondered if he was in love with the other male. The other part of him knew that he was. Sometimes, though, like that instant, he wondered what exactly the other male felt. Blast wondered if maybe, just maybe, Whallop loved him back.

"Dude, are you going to answer me?" Whallop deadpanned, making face similar to Blast' s when he was agitated. Whallop was only joking, of course, and this made Blast grin even more widely. He nodded his head once, ignoring the headache like he had been for the past several months. He was happy now; like he'd let them win once and for all. Whallop smiled and picked him up, lion king style, and twirled him in the air, "Then how does this make you feel?"

Blast honestly felt like he was going to be sick, and he didn't appreciate being picked up at all, especially like that, but at the same time, he enjoyed the strange form of affection from the quite larger man. He let out a small oof and fake glared as Whallop then crushed him into his chest, walking around the deck of the ship like he was trying to do the waltz.

"You know... I know you have problems, but I think I have taught you how to get over them quite well," he said almost dreamlike, whispering the words in his ear, making Blaster shiver, "Because, honestly, I don't think either of us are going to run, are we? We're just going to conquer this town, you and I. You'll be the king and wear my crown, and I'll be your Lionheart until I die."

Blast looked at the other, wide eyed, the quote settling deep into his heart. The quote was one of his favourites; a quote ushered by a dying mistress to her beloved husband in The Summary of A Million, which he recalled with a slight blush, was Whallop' s favourite novel.

"You see those city lights? You see those shining stars in the night sky and we sail past? Those mountains, right over there, were built by the howling ghosts of our ancestors. They were afraid; afraid of life and love and they moved slowly towards their destiny. They were left behind. Not us though, love. We're not afraid. We just know love. We just know freedom. We just know each other. I'll hold your hand till the end of time, because your a king and I'm your lionheart," he continued the quote, his eyes shinning as he set him down on his feet. Blast was amazed that he had managed to remember the whole thing, and was even more amazed when he felt the other's soft lips touch his own.

Blastermind had never been kissed before in all of his twenty five years of life. He was an outcast, the nerd, the one who didn't speak, and the freak who wore jewels on his head. He had never felt love, until now. It felt amazing. It felt amazing to know someone wanted you, and that they wanted you to want them. It felt amazing that even though he wasn't allowed to feel anything, he still managed to feel the most incredible feeling of his life. It felt amazing that, as they kissed, the crystals stopped hurting his mind.

He gasped and pulled back, making Whallop look at him in confusion. Then, Whallop looked at his crystals, even more confused, "Why are your crystals now pink?"

Blastermind smiled brightly; his emotions and urges all rushing back to him. He felt was happy, alive, and most of all, he felt loved. The darkness of the crystals were now gone. Now, he was here to stay. They were here to stay.

The purple skylander looked at his companion then, his lips forming the first words he had said in forever, "thank you."

Whallop only smiled and kissed him again in response, "Your welcome."

The two of them then left the deck, smiling like the Cheshire cat. The darkness of the crystals was gone, and although part of him wondered where it had went, another part didn't really care for now he was free and with someone he actually loved.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this is a random pairing (blame a name generator here) but I decided why not try it as a joke, and after a lot of approval of the pairing from Stargazer, I went ahead and finished it. I think it actually works though, because Whallop is so loud and rambunctious and Blaster... is not... that it seemed oddly cute to me. So yeah, new pairing. I know people have requested things (sorry Lily!) but I'm honestly bad at requests... it has to come from a random thought for me to be able to write. I'm trying though! As always, XOXO, Life Strong.**


	4. Eight Things I Love About You

This is a Valentine's Day Kaotic Hearts one shot dedicated to Belak Earth Guardian.

I had big plans for this one shot. I had plans to write a story of us, getting married, having a family, and growing old together. However, those plans got shattered because I thought I was going to lose you. I thought that you was going to succumb to your pain, and so I made I new plan. I am not going to write about us, but about you.

* * *

J rapidly ran around the citadel, her flowing violet hair whipping as she looked for particular person: Belak. Others looked at her strangely, some even snickered at her because once again Freeze Blade had stuck hair dye in her shampoo, but all J cared about was finding the Earth element. J found the boy sitting on the edge of a cliff, a sombre expression on his face. J simply sat next to him, handing him a letter. Belak looked at the note curiously, a smile creeping up on his face.

* * *

Dear Belak,

I am hopelessly, madly, endlessly in love with you.

You're the reason I wake up in the morning. You're the reason I want to get out of bed. But lately, you seem down.

You saved my like, Belak, and now I am going to make sure you never go. We have been together for eight months, and so here are eight reasons why I love you.

Your personality: When I first met you, you was so adorably shy. You didn't talk much, and when you did Xirc was always there to keep you from panicking. Now you are more confident around me, and I love that. You're sweet, and I know that you would never hurt me. You're a goofball, and you are the wisest man I have ever met

You make me laugh: this may not seem like much, but in real life I don't laugh much at all. I try to smile, as to appear okay, but I never laugh. You, however, make me laugh, so much so that I nearly choked from laughter while talking to you. Twice.

You're a nerd: I've always had a thing for nerds, I'll admit, but every nerd I had ever met was nerdy in a way that I didn't understand, like they would play Magic: The Gathering constantly (I'll be honest, that game confuses the crap out of me) or some other card game like it, or they would be so obsessed with all of their nerdy quirks that they would snap at me for not knowing everything about what they liked. You, however, you was a nerd about a game I understood. You liked more fandoms, and instead of snapping at me when I asked you to explain your fandoms, you went into long, full details and explained it all quite well. When you did so I saw a smile on your face, elated that you got to talk about one of your passions, and that right there is utterly adorable to me. I don't care what you're into, even if it's Magic: The Gathering, because I know whatever you're into makes a smile come to your face, and that's all that matters.

You're there for me: I've been through a few things, as we all have. I was depressed, thinking that the world would be better off without me. That you would be better off. However, you was there to hold my hand and tell me that yes, I am worth it. When I am sad, you are there with your usual goofball self, making me feel better when all I want is to be swallowed by the universe.

You're there for others: No matter who it is, if someone feels bad, you'll try to cheer them up. You're selfless, and I just love that about you.

You're true to who you are: There are some people I know, even guys, who hide who they are as to be accepted by society. You, however, are different. You don't care fanboy over Stan Lee, Lord of the Rings, Hitchhiker' s Guide to the Galaxy, etc. You don't care to listen to whatever you want to listen to. You don't care to write music and play guitar, even if some one tells you that you suck at it. You are you, and you know that.

You are not judgemental: Just as you are true to yourself, you let others he true to who they are. You don't care if some one is gay or straight. You don't care what a person's skin tone is. You don't care what a person's religion is. As long as they are a good person, you respect them.

Lastly, I love you because you love me too. There isn't much to say for this one. You constantly tell me that I'm beautiful. That I'm perfect. That you love me. The fact that you do love me just makes me love you more, because the more you say it, the more I realize this is real.

* * *

Belak gently folded the letter and stuck it in his pants pocket, a smile on his his face. J held his hand and gazed into his eyes, "It's all true, you know."

"I know," Belak whispered as in leaned in towards J, an arm reaching around her back, "I love you. Happy Valentine's Day."

The young couple kissed, the ruby sun glaring down on their skin. The nearby Skylanders all smiled and clapped, making the couple separate with laugh. Pop Fizz jumped up and down, roaring slightly, "I bet this time next year they'll have babies!"

"Don't you dare," Spy Rise glared at the little gremlin, crossing his arms, "I am not ready for that yet."

Pop Fizz only laughed again, high fiving Trigger Happy. Trigger looked up to the sky with a smile on his face, "happy Valentine's Day to everyone reading this!"

**Author's Note: So I must say that this epically sucks. However, I tried. Sorry, Belak xD So Triggy broke the fourth wall, yay! And yeah, like I said, this isn't my best work but it comes from the heart. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. XOXO, Life Strong**


	5. Painting Flowers

**This story is loosely based on a song called Painting Flowers by All Time Low. I do not own the song (nor Splat, Thrill, Doomstone, or Flash) but I recommend listening to it while reading this.**

Sometimes, you find yourself in an unexpected place in an unexpected time falling in love with an unexpected person. Sometimes, that person has an unexpected scar that changes him in unexpected ways. Sometimes, you find yourself expecting the unexpected and wanting to save someone who wants to save you. So when you find yourself in the arms of a man who would never be your type, listening to him reading Lewis Carroll's _Jabberwocky _while sipping tea from a cup one hundred years older than you are, remember that you did not expect this. Sometimes, the unexpected is exactly what you need to make yourself the person you expect to be.

* * *

Splat found herself once again cursing the name of love, sniffling slightly as she walked into an antique store. She had wanted to surprise Doomstone with a painting of them together for their one year anniversary of dating, but as she walked into their apartment there she found him, kissing a random mabu woman on the couch they had bought together. Splat broke up with him instantly, destroying the painting that had taken her weeks to make and running out into the harsh rain. The cold got too much for her, so here she was, playing with a purple stoned gold necklace as the tears ran down her face.

Thrillipede had always been taught that if he saw a woman crying, he should find out why and then help her. He was raised to be a gentleman; to treat everyone with respect and make sure others were fairing well. Seeing Splat looking at the jewelry with tears struck a cord in him, and so he found himself walking towards her, a warm smile on his face, "Everything alright, miss Splat?"

"I suppose, Thrill" Splat mumbled bitterly, noticing that he would not look her in the eye, "Just cold".

The millipede man finally reached the female fawn, offering her the brown leather bomber jacket that he had been wearing, "Why dear, if you're cold I can offer you a ride home. I am sure that it would be a lot warmer than this place."

"Not really, I mean my boyfriend, well, now ex, has my home. I don't even have a place to stay tonight."

Thrill looked at her thoughtfully, pursing his lips as he drummed his fingers against the dark, wooden table. He barely knew the girl but he knew he could not just leave her alone in that shop, cold and broken hearted. She had to have somewhere to stay, at least for the night. "You can come to my place if you wish", he finally said aloud, extending a hand towards her.

Splat looked at the millipede then, slipping on the worn but very nice bomber jacket. She noticed that the light brown leather smelled of pine needles and tea. She noticed that Thrill had tried to discreetly slip the purple necklace into his shopping bag. After years and years of studying expressions for her art, she had noticed that he seemed thrilled to have company, "sure, sir, I'd love to."

* * *

The next day, Splat woke up feeling better than she ever had before. Thrill's house was magical; the floors were a pale wood, the seats made of velvet, the kitchen was old fashioned, and everything was antique. In the room she had slept in was an intricate fireplace, and her breakfast that morning had been served on an old silver platter in bed. The only thing that was unsettling about the home was Thrill himself. No matter what she said or done, he would not look her in the eyes. The millipede instead would at her her hair or her feet. There were things missing that normal homes had, like glass, but when she asked why the windows were made out of a crystal like material, he just answered that he hated glass. Splat just chalked up his odd behavior to his homeland and said nothing else, afraid to offend the kind man offering her shelter.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay here," Splat hugged the man tightly, smiling up at him. Thrill tensed in her arms, but relaxed after a moment and hugged her back.

"You do not have to thank me, for I enjoyed the company. However, I do have a gift for you," the millipede ducked out of her arms and went upstairs, making Splat very curious. He did not come back until five minutes later, a floral dress in one hand and pink flats in the other, "Your clothes were ruined and I thought these would look quite nice on you."

Splat, who had taken the clothes as graciously as she could, gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. The dress, which looked rather simple in his hand, looked beautiful on her. It was sleeveless and off the shoulder with a keyhole back, the top was adorned with pink flowers and green vines but the bottom was white lace. The shoes went perfectly with the dress. Most dresses make her feel like a boy playing dress up, thanks to her curve less figure, but for some reason, she felt pretty. No, she felt beautiful.

"I knew that that would compliment you well," Thrill smiled gently, his eyes studying her hair. He knew it was odd to give someone he barely knew something so nice, but Splat needed this. Her heart had been broken and he knew that it would take a long time to fix. He walked towards her, the purple gemstone necklace in his hand, and slowly he looped it around her neck, "There, now you look complete."

"Thank you, Thrill," Splat turned to face him, her cheeks flushed as she hugged him once more. There was no way she could repay him. Well, maybe there was one, "Do you like Alice In Wonderland, by any chance?"

"You are very welcome, and yes, Alice in Wonderland is my favorite novel."

Splat smiled at that, an idea forming in her head. She would repay his kindness, and she knew the perfect way how.

* * *

Splat into Ghost Roaster's café later that evening, the smell of cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate filling her nose. After her best friend, Flashwing, had heard about Doomstone cheating on her, from whom Splat had no idea, the gem dragoness had demanded that she meet her there. "Daggone, girl, you look good. Here I was prepared to give you a make over so people wouldn't mistake you for a zombie," Flash grinned, studying the dress like Trigger Happy would cheese, " where did you even get that?"

"Oh, um, my friend gave it to me," Splat sat down across from her friend as the dragon pushed the roll towards her. As much as she wanted to tell her best friend of the night's events, she knew that to do so would make Flash suspicious. If there was one thing the dragoness liked to do, it was to play Cupid, and as much as Splat was thankful for Thrill's kindness, she was not ready for love. Besides, the millipede was not her type, and what was the odds that they would even end up together anyhow?

"Right, because what friend would you have other than me who would have that sort of fashion sense. You haven't been hanging out with Jade, have you? My sister may have my sense of fashion but she also has my attitude without the fun."

Splat took a bite out the cinnamon roll, rolling her eyes lovingly at her friend, "You know that I wouldn't stoop that low."

"Good, because I was wondering where you stayed last night, and the only place I can think of is Stealth Elf's because you reek of nature," the dragoness flexed her claws, a wolffish grin on her face, "unless, of course, you stayed with Thrillipede."

Splat groaned, setting down the sweet roll and looking at Flash almost pleadingly, "How the hell did you know about that?"

"Simple. I shop at that antique shop all the time and so does he. I speak to him all the time and he's a big softie. Very strange, but very nice. I was there when you spoke to him, hence how I knew about all of this," Flash stretched, looking smug.

"So you was there while I, your best friend, was crying about her loser ex boyfriend and you didn't even -"

"Hey, I was going to," Flash interrupted,holding up her claw, "but then he walked over there and I decided it was better if he comforted you."

"And why would you think that?" Splat crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrows, looking unamused.

"Because, silly girl, let me put it this way. I shipped you and Doomstone like the Titanic: pretty to look and luxurious sounding, but everyone knew that bitch was going to sink. I ship you and Thrillipede like a life boat: you wouldn't think twice about it if you looked at it, but once you really need it you'll realize that the dingy was the only thing you ever really needed to take you to shore."

Splat shook her head, slouching into the plush booth cushions, "Flash, I don't think that that relationship would work. Besides, I just got out of one; I can't do this now."

"Eh, you're right, but I still know you'll end up with him. You'll name your daughter Rainbow and some loser will write your love story, hoping that she can convey how truly right I am."

Splat shook her head once more and finished her cinnamon roll, annoyed by her best friend's antics. Flash seemed pretty insistent on the subject, but her heart needed a break. She had loved Doomstone, and although he had destroyed her, she was not going to stop loving him for a while. It was how things worked. It needed to heal slowly, and she needed to learn to love herself again.

* * *

Thrill sighed as he reclined in his velvet chair, flipping through a novel called Summary of a Million that Blastermind had recommended. It had been a month since Splat had stayed with him, and as much as he hated to admit it, he wished that she had stayed longer. He was afraid that if she had stayed, though, she would find out about him.

Since birth, Thrillipede had been a strange child. He never ate spinach, for the texture made him sick, and the texture and sound of glass made him want to crawl into a ball and scream. It was not until his visit to earth that he knew what was 'wrong' with him. The earth people called it Aspergers, and apparently it was a form of autism. It made his social skills horrid, and it made him obsessive over topics like Victorian literature and old England. He said what he thought, which made some rather dislike him, and he could tell an emotional shift in people just by the way they wrote.

Thrill had never seen his autism as a problem, but he found that many others did. His parents always tried to baby him, treating him like he was not all mentally there, and although he could run circles around them intellectually, he knew that his quirks terrified them.

That is why he never really spoke to anyone. He did not want people to belittle him or pity him. That is why he never looked anyone in the eye. That was why he did not want Splat to get close; he did not want her to leave if she found out.

There was a knock on his door then, and when he opened the rather heavy door, there was the very girl he was thinking about, a painting in her hands. He studied the oil covered canvas, a wide grin on his face. It was of him, sitting on a mushroom like the caterpillar in Alice In Wonderland, cards painting roses red, and a white rabbit with steampunk attire. "This is a thank you, for helping me last month."

"Splat," Thrill took the painting, holding it as gently as he could, " I love this. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"It's really no problem," Splat stood in his doorway, watching as he placed the painting above his fireplace. The millipede looked so happy and content as he looked at the painting, and for some reason Splat felt her heart thudding in her chest. He had a slightly child like sweetness to him, and although she still was not fully healed, she felt herself slightly attracted to his cuteness. Maybe Flash was right. Just maybe, though.

Thrill looked over at Splat then, trying to gather all the information he could about her. Her hair was thrown into a bun sloppily at the base of her neck, a few tendrils framing her face. She wore a pastel splattered flannel and skinny jeans so ripped up that he kind of wondered what the point of the pants were anyhow. Her black boots were falling apart at the seams. Most people would say the girl looked trashy, unkempt, or poor, but Thrill found his heart thudding as he thought she looked happy this way. She looked beautiful this way. Thrill wondered about if she would care about him, all of him, and as he studied her he realized that she was too beautiful of a person to care about something like his condition. He wanted to get to know her, to truly know her mind and soul, and so as she was about to leave he stopped her, "Wait, would you like to go have dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to," Splat looked him in the eyes in smiled, and she was pleased when he looked back for just a second. She could tell that he forced himself to look, and it was utterly stressing to him to do so, but it made her feel warm to have his chocolate eyes study her own amethyst ones.

"Wonderful, miss Splat. Meet me by Flashwing's home, she told me that you two are great friends, at six and I'll take you there."

Splat nodded, knowing that as soon as she arrived at her best friend's house the gem dragoness would start squealing and trying to find their ship name, "Sounds good."

"Oh, and miss Splat," Thrill blushed deeply, "Your eyes are beautiful."

* * *

As the months continued, Splat found herself feeling as if she was a whole new person. Her art was no longer depressing and dark, as it was right after her break up, but light and airy like it was before the past relationship had even happened. She wore better clothes and more dresses, and instead of just throwing her hair back she took time to fashion it into pretty styles. Everyone had noticed, even Stone, but when he asked her about it she just said that she was happy now that he was gone.

To tell the truth, Splat was not sure why she was changing. She thought perhaps it was because of her feelings for Thrillipede. He was a sweet man who treated her well, and he made her feel all warm and fuzzy. He made her feel safe. No one, not even Stone, had made her feel the way Thrill has, and with a light blush Splat realized she should never disregard what Flash has to say about love. The man still had his quirks, which he tried to hide, but Splat thought it was adorable. She thought he was adorable.

"Fair and beautiful miss, please open thy window," the millipede's voice called from the front lawn, sounding excited. Splat flung open the window without hesitation, seeing that he had a surprise. In each of his hands were red roses, and when the smell of paint hit her, Splat gasped. He had literally painted the roses red, just for her. "What does thy think?"

"Thou loveth thy gift," Splat jumped out the window and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thou really loveth thy gift."

She then did something she never thought she would. Her lips collided with his in a sort of ethereal dance, neither of pausing to consider what they were doing. She kisses him, and truly kissed him, loving the way his lips felt on hers.

"Yes! Spill is cannon! I should write the fanfic now!" Flash cheered from the front door, causing the two to separate. The gem dragoness rushed over to them, a glass vase in one of her claws, "I have something to put your flowers in."

Thrill felt his pulse quicken, the vase glittering in Flash's claws glittering in the pale sunlight. The millipede knew that the dragoness was going to drop it, and as he started to back away, the vase did slip and shatter on the stone walkway. The next few moments were a blur. He remembered curling in a ball and screaming as the sound reached his ears, and he remembered Splat trying to comfort him, visibly confused. "Thrill, what's wrong? Are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong," Splat held him then, her small arms wrapping around his torso and she rested his head on her shoulder. He breathed deeply, the smell of lavender and chalk in her hair soothing him slightly.

"I never should tried this," he whispered, going slightly limp. Splat looked confused and hurt as he continued, "I never should have tried to show anyone who I am."

"It was," Splat started, then paused. When he first took her in that night, she remembered him saying that he hated glass. Then, she thought of all of the strange things he did, like refusing to look anyone (except her, when he warmed up to her) in the eye, his obsession over vintage things, his inability to filter his thoughts, and the odd way he seemed to pick up on emotion. The truth hit Splat like a bullet; he was like the child that she met on Earth. "Thrill," Splat said gently, not wanting to upset him, "do you have-".

"Aspergers," Thrill breathed, shaking his head, "I knew you'd pity me if you knew."

Splat's gaze softened, her hand cupping his face, "I don't pity you. Not at all."

"You don't?" Thrill looked at her, studying her face for any signs that she was being untruthful. He found none.

"No, I really don't. I knew a little boy back on earth that had it. It was a long time ago, but I think his name was Albert. Anyways, he was the smartest boy I had ever met, and although people doubted him at first, he went down in Earth's history as one of the smartest people to ever live. You're the same way. You're so brilliant and kind. I couldn't pity you for something that is part of you for you are a truly amazing person, " Splat rested his forehead against her own, "I can look at you all day, and when I see your face, I know that I am home. Don't be ashamed, Thrill. This is a part of you, and I love you."

"I love you too," Thrill kissed her then, gently wrapping all of his arms around Splat, the painted flowers surrounding them on the ground. Flash had disappeared in order to give them space, to which Splat was very thankful, and when they broke apart they both knew that they would never love anyone else like they loved each other.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!" A small pink millipede with horns ran around in circles, trying to get her mother's attention, "Why is there a picture of daddy on a mushroom over the fireplace?"

Splat looked over at the painting then, a small smile playing at her lips. It had been years since she had made that painting, and although she had not expected the relationship to take off like it had, she would not change a single thing about their love. "Well, you see, Rainbow," Splat picked up her child and walked over to the painting, blowing dust off of it gently, "mommy made that for daddy as a thank you."

"What did he do?" The little girl chirped, reaching out and touching one of the cards on the painting.

"He mended my broken heart," The artist kissed her daughter on the forehead, the little girl's chocolate eyes gleaming in wonder.

"How did he do that? Magic?"

"No, silly girl," Splat giggled, looking over at a crystal vase filled with still wet red roses, "he did it by painting flowers."

**Okay, I know it's been a while since I have posted anything, but I really had to write this. I know some one with** **Aspergers, and they are one of the most incredible people I have ever met. Now, I'm sorry if this has offended anyone in any way, but after I got into an argument with someone about what this form of autism really is, I realized that so many people did not know much about it because no one really portrays people with it. I knew I had to write a one shot about someone who had it, but not exactly make the entire one shot about it, because out off all the Skylanders, there is no way that none of them have it. At least one has to, and I just picked Thrillipede because he reminded me of the Alice In Wonderland caterpillar. Now, with that being said, this has to be my new favorite pairing; I like it just as well as Grim x Spy. I'll try to update more often, but until that time comes, XOXO, Life Strong. **


End file.
